Just a visit to the Lake
by Strange-and-deranged
Summary: This is a story about Jason and how his time was at the lake. This was a requested strory. I have changed a little about what really happen when he went to the lake, but same place and there are still dreadful counselors.I'll update soon. I hope you like
1. Crystal Lake

**JUST A VISIT TO THE LAKE**

Disclaimer- I do not own Jason Voorhees or any other characters from Friday the 13th.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"But I don't want to stay here with the counslors," said Jason. Jason had always been different then most kids. He looked different and he couldn't swim like everyone else. He wished he looked like them. His mother said that he was special.

"It's just for a few days honey," said Pamela. Jason watched his mom leave the camp. Jason was afraid of the counslors and the other children. They always made fun of him.

"Don't worry mommy will be back soon," said one of the counslors. Then she walked back to the counslors office. It was a nice day at the camp. Jason would have gone swimming if he could. All the other kids were. Jason felt a warm tear run down his cheek.

"Pamela brought that weird kid over again," said a counslor, unknowing Jason could hear him because he was at the front door. Jason felt another warm tear run down his cheek.

"I wish mommy was here," Jason said to himself. "She would take care of those counslors." Jason sat on the portch wondering if they would say anything else.

"That kid freaks me out," said the same counslor. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at him patheticly. "Does anyone else get a weird feeling about that kid?" 'Come on guys I know you do."

"You shouldn't be so mean to him," said the youngest counslor. "It's not his fault that he looks that way." Jason remembered this counslor; she seemed nicer then most of them. "What would you tell him if he heard what you just said about him?" Jason still stood outside, knowing he shouldn't be there.

"I'd tell him to stop standing outside the door and to leave us alone," said the oldest counslor while looking straight at Jason. He walked outside to tell Jason to leave but he had already left. "Stupid kid." Said the counslor. "Why does she bring him here anyway?" Some of the counslors laughed, Jason could here their taunting laughter. The laughter soon stopped and the nicest counslor walked over to him.

"Hi Jason," she said. "My name is Lauren. Those other counslors were mean to you weren't they. "But I won't be mean to you Jason." Jason felt like he could trust Lauren, like she was his friend. He also had a feeling that she might just be saying this to him so he would not tell his mom.

"You're just saying that," Jason blurted out. Jason tried to pretend he did not say that but he knew he did. "People always say that, and then they are mean to me the next day." Jason wished his mom was here more then ever. "I wish people would just stop lieing to me"

"Why would I be lieing to you Jason,' asked Lauren. "Why would I make fun of you or call you names?" Lauren was looking down at Jason waiting for his answer. Jason ran away as fast as he could to the woods.

"I wish mommy was here,' Jason said to himself. "I wish this camp wasn't here and I wish that mommy took me with her." Jason heard a rustling noise in the leaves. He backed up against the tree and wondered what would come out. Jason stood staring at the brush and out came what looked like a large dog. Jason liked dogs; he went over to pet the wolf. Jason got close and the wolf snarled. It was then Jason saw that it was a wolf.

"I won't hurt you," Jason said tring to calm the wolf down. The wolf seemed to settle down a bit so Jason walked closer. "Good wolf," said Jason. He reached his hand out to pet it and it didn't run. It stood there letting Jason pet it. The wolf licked Jason's hand and looked up at him. "At least I have you." "I'll call you Lona." Jason stayed in the woods for a while. It soon began to get dark. "Good night Lona,' said Jason as he headed back to camp. Tommorow Jason would wake up and go back to the woods to see Lona, his friend.


	2. Lona's Fate

CH. 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Jason Voorhees or any other characters from Friday the 13th.

Jason heard Lona howl. He ran as fast as he could to find her. Nothing. She was nowhere to be seen. He searched and yet nothing. _Where is she,_ thought Jason. He looked across the lake only to see Lona limp away into the forest. "Lona," called Jason. He wanted to swim across and get her but he knew he couldn't. "She's all I have," thought Jason. Nervously Jason stepped into the water. It was blistering cold. He took another step closer. Deeper and deeper the water became but Jason still went on. "I can't reach," thought Jason as he began to swallow large amounts of water. Finally he saw nothing but darkness.

"Wakeup," shouted one of the counselors. Jason woke up anxious to see Lona. Jason ran outside to find her. Outside there were lots of birds and other animals. He didn't care about them he just wanted to find Lona. Jason ran into the forest shouting Lona's name, he couldn't find her. A loud sound pierced his ears, soon after he realized it was a gun shot. Jason hoped it wouldn't be Lona. Franticly, he ran farther and farther away from the camp. He heard a strange sound that seemed like a cry and a growl all at once. Then he heard someone's voice, unable to make out what it said he could determine where it had come from. Faster he ran, and louder the sounds of cries got. When finally he came upon Lona. She lay limp, lifeless. Jason looked up and saw the councilor that he had heard in the cabin. He fell to his knees and the councilor laughed.

"Idiot," said the councilor. Jason tried to stop crying but it was no use. His only friend lay lifeless on the ground in front of him. "I'm sorry," said Jason, petting Lonas head. He didn't know how to leave; he would never have anyone to talk to. Deciding what to do, he lifted Lona up and brought her to a more peaceful place. "I'm going to miss you," said Jason. Another tear fell down his face. He wanted to burry her but he didn't have a shovel. Jason began to dig with his hands. "I'll make you the best grave ever," said Jason. After hours of digging he decided it was deep enough. Jason looked at his hands and saw that his fingers were bleeding and that one of his nails was loose. Jason picked up Lona and gently put her down in the ground. He covered the grave with dirt, put stones over it, and found some flowers to put over it. He headed back to camp, but when he got there everyone was outside. "FREAK," everyone shouted in a menacing rhythm. "You were friends with a wolf," said Lauren, looking at him pathetically. Even though he was used to being called a freak he still felt like he didn't deserve to live and he wished they would all just leave him alone. Feeling another tear he ran inside hoping no one saw. He was so tired and he just wanted to go home. Even though he still was crying about Lona, he fell asleep.


	3. Drowning

Disclaimer- I don't own Jason, Pamela or Crystal Lake. I do own Lona and Lauren though.

Ch.3 Drowning

Jason awoke with a strange fear the next morning. He felt like something bad was going to happen. Ignoring the feeling he went to go get breakfast. The children in the cafeteria were all huddled together and talking quickly Once in a while Jason saw a finger pointing at him and the he'd hear a lot of laughter. "I hate them," thought Jason. Furiously Jason got his food and began to eat. He hated most of it, but he hadn't eaten anything the day before so it tasted quite good. Jason dipped his spoon into the soup and began to chew. It tasted weird and crunchy. He looked up and saw all the kids looking at him with smiles on their faces. Jason realized they did something to the food, feeling something crawl around in his mouth, he spit out the food. When he looked down there was a roach with its bottom half gone running out of the food. Jason jumped out of his seat and ran outside vomiting on the way. He ran towards the woods. The other kids were chasing him he could hear them close behind. A hand reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt and flung him to the ground.

"I see you liked the roaches," said the boy, sarcastically. "Now it's time to go for a swim, how bout' it Jason would you like that."

"I can't," said Jason shakily. "No one ever taught me."

"Well it's time for your first lesson," said the boy. The other kids followed as Jason was dragged o the bridge over the water.

"Stop," yelled Jason, trying to hide the fear in his voice. Jason felt himself being dropped into the water. It felt the way it did in his dream.

"First lesson," said the boy, "is how not to drown." The boy's hand went over Jason's face and shoved him into the water. Jason tried to go back up but he couldn't. He felt someone pull him up. "Try to see if you can hold your breath," said the boy. Jason took a deep breath and was pushed under again. This time the hand didn't bring him up. Jason couldn't hold his breath any longer. Colours were dancing in front of him darting back and forth. Pressure began to build up in his lungs. Everything went black.


End file.
